


a untouchable soul

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Cross Over, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Sherlock Secret Santa, un beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john enlist crowelys help to get sherlock back</p>
            </blockquote>





	a untouchable soul

**Author's Note:**

> written for the sherlock secretsanta on tumblr for randomobssesion. this drabble is un beta'd so all errors are mine and i apologize in advance for any of them. this is a cross over inspired by a gift set .

It took john watson a year to hunt down the winchesters, and another month to convince them to teach him how to someone a cross roads demon. Needless to say it took a lot of lies and half truths along with a promise to not deal away his soul. John was a great lier when he needed to be and an even better one when he was to heartbroken to feel guilty.  
crowley was nothing like john had been expecting. where he had pictured a grotesque gargoyle like creature he laid eyes on a middle aged man. a middle aged man who seemed to know him a bit to well.

"well well, john watson, your the last person i'd expected a summons from but i'm nnot truely surprised. i saw the papers, let me guess.... you want me to bring sherlock back in exchange for your soul correct?" crowely had said the moment he lied eyes on the ex-army doctor.  
" yes," john replied coldly.  
" well as much as i'd love to kiss those pouting lips, i can't." crowely said matter of factly.

" and why the bloody hell not!?" john yelled.  
Crowely gave a sad smile, he knew what it was like to have a lover off on jobs they could't always tell you the detials of. " your not the only doctor he knows john. he met another one when he was much younger, a man most humans are never blessed enough to meet. a man from the stars."  
John stared for what felt like hours before asking one simple question " he's alive then? and with this doctor of the stars?"  
Crowley nodded and watched as doctor Watson collapsed into a chair, his face a mask of relief and hurt.   
say what you will but Crowley isn't heartless. " their not a couple. its... complicated but just know Sherlock did it all for you, to protect you from a man you knew as Moriarty. it may be a while but he will come back to john, when he is sure you are safe."   
With this final statement Crowley vanished, leaving a very happy and angry doctor Watson glaring at a skull set upon a mantelpiece.


End file.
